Catheter connectors are well known. One such device, which is commonly referred to as a "Tuohy-Borst" connector, includes two threaded members which enclose an elongated, compressible O-ring. In use of that device, a catheter tube is inserted into one of the connector members and inserted through a channel defined by the O-ring. Upon engagement of the two threaded members, the O-ring is longitudinally compressed, decreasing the cross-sectional diameter of the channel and frictionally securing the catheter tube therein.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,015 to Gross (Oct. 1, 1991). The catheter connector of Gross includes a body member into which a catheter tube is insertable, a compression member which locks onto the body member upon interconnection therewith, and a compressible, elongated plug disposed in the body member. In use of that device, a catheter tube is inserted into the body member and through a channel of the elongated plug. Upon engagement of the body and compression members, the elongated plug is compressed, which decreases the cross-sectional diameter of the channel and frictionally secures the catheter tube therein. The connector assembly of Gross also includes a slip washer, which merely facilitates the rotational interconnection of the body and compression members (i.e., by screwing the complementary threaded body and compression members together).
Such devices are somewhat problematic in that the sole use of a compressible member having a channel formed therethrough may be insufficient to adequately secure a catheter tube within the connector especially if the catheter surface gets wet before insertion of the catheter tube into the connector.